This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. SUBPROJECT DESCRIPTION The administrative component of the Institute consists of the following personnel: Dr. Barbara E. Hayes, Principal Investigator and Dean of the College of Pharmacy and Health Sciences;Dr. Dong Liang, Program Director and Chair of the Pharmaceutical Sciences Department;Ms. Kendra Jackson, Program Manager;and an administrative assistant. The administrative component is organized to ensure a unified thrust toward the attainment of the goals and objectives of the Institute by improving the research infrastructure and properly managing the day-to-day operations of the program. These activities and services help to insure that investigators receive the research support services needed to carry out their research.